leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Deep Colosseum
|map=Orre The Under Map.png |mapsize=300px }} Deep Colosseum (Japanese: ボトムコロシアム Bottom Colosseum) is a Colosseum located under The Under. After the main storyline of has ended, the can challenge Gonzap at the Snagem Hideout. After his defeat, he grants the player a D-Disk, that will allow access to the Deep Colosseum. Unlike the other three Colosseums in Story Mode, which feature four rotating sets of four Trainers, the Deep Colosseum incorporates five. The finale of each challenge of this Colosseum is a , starting with Miror B., then going in the order they were defeated during the course of the game: Dakim, Venus, Ein. This also allows another chance for the player to snag their Shadow Pokémon. After all of them have been defeated, a final Cipher member, nicknamed the "Deep King", appears, using a . This Colosseum has possibly some of the strongest Trainers and valuable prizes. After all of the Cipher Admins have been defeated once more, the Colosseum can continue to be challenged, with high rewards. In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, due to The Under no longer existing, the Deep Colosseum isn't available either. Environment The Deep Colosseum is an unknown depth below The Under. There is a giant hidden automatic door that serves as an entrance. Directly behind it is a lobby similar to the lobbies of the other Colosseums in Orre. The Colosseum itself is a gigantic open area with bleachers for spectators. There is a giant rotating fan directly above the battlefield. The Colosseum itself is surrounded by almost all sides by vast, complicated networks of seemingly infinite pipes of varying sizes. Its distance from the reception desk is unknown. One even claims to have reached the Deep Colosseum by just digging downward by shovel. Items }} }} }} }} Trainers If a 's Shadow Pokémon wasn't snagged during a previous battle with them, it will replace their final Pokémon here. Round 1 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Hunter m.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Hunter |name=Dewig |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=3 }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Bodybuilder f.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Bodybuilder |name=Palen |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=3 }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Worker.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Worker |name=Toway |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Miror B.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Cipher Admin |name= |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Defeating all the Trainers awards the player 20,448 and . Round 2 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo St.Performer.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=St.Performer |name=Regol |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=3 }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Fun Old Man.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Fun Old Man |name=Gorbel |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=3 }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Bandana Guy.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Bandana Guy |name=Lobert |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Dakim.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Cipher Admin |name= |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Defeating all the Trainers awards the player 20,936 and . Round 3 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Bodybuilder m 1.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Bodybuilder |name=Varug |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=3 }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Rider f.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Rider |name=Shatol |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Researcher.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Researcher |classlink=Scientist (Trainer class) |name=Zogo |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=3 }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Venus.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Cipher Admin |name= |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Defeating all the Trainers awards the player 22,148 and . Round 4 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Chaser m.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Chaser |name=Drook |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Roller Boy.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Roller Boy |name=Dult |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Hunter f.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Hunter |name=Ophel |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=3 }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Ein.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Cipher Admin |name= |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Defeating all the Trainers awards the player 18,118 and . Round 5 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Rider f.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Rider |name=Nelon |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=3 }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Athlete m.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Athlete |name=Lorge |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Hunter m.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Hunter |name=Grons |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=3 }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Deep King Agnol.png |size=70px |prize=N/A |class=Deep King |classlink=Agnol |name= |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Defeating all the Trainers awards the player 9,984. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr_eu=Colosseum Targare |de=Colosseum Tartarus |it=Arena Abissale |es_eu=Coliseo Minérea }} Category:Orre locations Category:Colosseum locations de:Colosseum Tartarus es:Coliseo Minérea fr:Colosseum de Targare ja:ボトムコロシアム